


Skipping Out

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [22]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Eli is a terrible influence





	Skipping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Angst/Fluff Prompt: "Stay here tonight.".

“Stay here tonight.” Tiberius paused and look at Eli’s reflection in the mirror, the Kiffar seemed perfectly content sitting on his bed and smiling at Tiberius. “You’re exhausted and I doubt you enjoy Pre playing matchmaker.”.

“You know I have to attend tonight’s celebration, Eli.” Tiberius stated as he studied his reflection in the mirror and scowling slightly at the formal wear, the nonsense he had to do to keep the ridiculous act that he and his brother were loyal servants of the Duchess was truly irritating.

“According to whom?” Eli asked as he grinned at Tiberius. “C’mon, Tibs. Nobody will notice if you’re there or not.”.

“Says you.” Tiberius muttered as he looked back towards Eli and judged his options. “If I were to tell my brother that I’ve fallen ill, will you cover for me?”.

“Give me the comlink.” Eli says as he offered his hand to Tiberius who smiled in return.

“Fine, I’ll stay. But you better have a good holofilm!”

“Oh, I do! Don’t you worry, handsome.”.

Tiberius scowled as a familiar brush crawled up his cheeks but choose not to egg Eli on.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
